Cendrillon
by Miss Kumi
Summary: Ah, le théâtre... et les aléas du direct. Pauvre Iruka ! Les persos ne sont bien évidemment pas à moi.


Cendrillon

Cadeau Bonus^^

Personnages

Cendrillon : Hinata

Père : Neji

Belle-mère : Temari

Sœur s : Ino et Sakura

Prince : Kiba

Cheval : Shino et Sasuke

Roi : Chouji

Commis du Roi : Lee

Marraine : Tenten

Conteur : Shikamaru

Souffleur : Naruto

Metteur en scène : Iruka

Hokage productions présentent

En partenariat avec Leaf World

LA VERITABLE HISTOIRE DE CENDRILLON

_On entend des murmures depuis la scène, alors que les spectateurs s'installent._

_Chuchotements :_ Personne n'aurait vu mon texte ? Pas question de porter ça ! Oh mon Dieu, il y a des gens ! Il est dans ta main, abruti ! Galère… Tu crois que ça me pl…

_Iruka :_ SILENCE !!!!

_Le silence s'installe aussi._

_Toc, toc, toc… Shikamaru s'avance._

_Shikamaru :_ Il était une fois, dans un lointain pays, une mignonne petite fille qui vivait entre ses _parents._

_Le rideau s'ouvre sur une… ben… ce qui devrait être une maison avec un arbre._

_Shikamaru :_ malheureusement, la mère mourut. Le père, se sentant, seul et abandonné…

_Neji :_ je me sens seul et abandonné.

_Shikamaru :_ …décida de se remarier.

_Neji :_ je dois prendre femme.

_Shikamaru :_ Il trouva comme seconde épouse une femme cupide et méchante, qui avait deux filles méchantes et jalouses.

_Entrent Temari, Sakura et Ino._

_Shikamaru :_ Cette femme ne supportait pas la première fille de son mari, qui pourrait compromettre l'héritage de ses propres filles. Profitant de la maladie du père, elle la relégua alors au simple rang de servante, alors que la pauvre petite, trop gentille, n'osait se plaindre.

_Temari (tendant des haillons à Hinata) :_ tiens, mets ça. Dorénavant, tu t'appelleras Cendrillon et tu seras notre servante.

_Hinata :_ O-o-oui m-mé-mère.

_Sakura (à Ino) :_ c'est dans le texte, ça ?

_Ino (à Sakura) :_ Je sais pas. (Tout haut) Oh ! Sale chipie !

_Sakura :_ Mère ! Vous devriez la punir de son impudente impudence !

_Temari :_ Euh… Oui ! Tu me feras 3 tours du village !

_Hinata les regarde avec des yeux ronds, on entend Iruka tenter de hurler des chuchotements, et finir par s'étrangler._

_Iruka (après avoir bu un verre d'eau):_ Naruto ! A toi !

_Naruto :_ euh oui… On en est où ? Ah oui, y a marqué les trois méchantes rient !

_Les trois méchantes rient, et quittent la scène. Le rideau se ferme._

_Shikamaru :_ Tout ceci dura longtemps, et la condition de Cendrillon empira à la mort de son père. Elle devait s'occuper du ménage, des repas, de l'affutage des kunai et tout ça…

_Iruka :_ Shikamaru, ne résume pas ! Lee, ouvre le rideau !

_Le rideau s'ouvre sur Hinata vêtue de guenilles qui nettoie le sol._

_Shikamaru :_ Mais aujourd'hui est un grand jour ; en effet, le roi organise un grand bal dans le but de trouver une fiancée à son fils, le prince donc, le futur roi et… et il faut qu'il soit marié quoi… donc… en fait… ben, il cherche la nouvelle reine au fond…

_Iruka :_ Abrège Shikamaru !

_Shikamaru :_ Faudrait savoir ! Quelle galère… Bon, le roi organise un bal parce qu'il a envie, et donc les deux méchantes sœurs y sont conviées, comme toutes les jeunes filles du royaume. Toutes ? Non, une jeune fille résiste encore et toujours à…

_Naruto :_ Non ! Une jeune fille a été oubliée !

_Shikamaru :_ Ah oui ! Notre jeune Cendrillon, elle, n'a pas le droit d'aller au bal, et elle regarde ses sœurs se préparer avec envie.

_Hinata (serrant son éponge contre son cœur) :_ Oh, comme j'aimerais aller au bal moi aussi !

_Sakura :_ Toi ! Ne sois pas ridicule ma pauvre Cendrillon !

_Ino :_ Nan mais tu t'es vue ? Quelle drôlerie !

_Temari :_ Venez mes filles, ne perdez pas de temps avec elle. On ne fait pas attendre le fils d'un roi !

_Elles sortent en pouffant._

_Hinata (pleurant) :_ Comme je suis triste sniff…

_Shikamaru :_ Mais Cendrillon n'était pas seule, et ce jour-là pourrait bien être celui qui va changer sa vie.

_Quelqu'un :_ Tin tin tintin…

_Iruka :_ si je trouve le crétin qui fait les bruitages…

_La lumière s'éteint puis se rallume, Tenten est apparue, dans une robe vert pomme trop courte. Hinata, sous le coup de la peur, s'effondre._

_Tenten :_ Hey ! C'est moi, ta marraine la bonne fée ! Tu n'es pas seule ! Cendrillon ? Cendrillon ?

_Iruka :_ Quand j'avais dit fée, je ne pensais pas à la fée Clochette !

_Tenten :_ Cendrillon, tu ne vas pas roupiller alors que le prince t'attend !

_Hinata se réveille._

_Tenten :_ C'est mieux. Enlève-moi ces haillons, tu ne vas quand même pas aller guincher habillée ainsi!

_Hinata :_ euh… Maintenant –là-toutdesuite ?

_Tenten :_ Bien sûr !

_Elle tire sur les vêtements d'Hinata qui se déchirent, révélant une Hinata très… ben…dévêtue, pour le coup, et très rouge._

_Tenten :_ Eh ben ? Elle devait avoir la robe, non ?

_Iruka :_ Non, ça ne rendait pas bien finalement. Shikamaru, enchaine ! Neji, apporte la robe !

_Neji :_ Je suis mort, je vous rappelle.

_Shikamaru :_ Mais le fantôme du père de Cendrillon ne put laisser sa fille ainsi, et vint lui porter secours aussi.

_Iruka :_ C'est arrangé ! Alors vas-y !

_Neji entre, la robe à la main._

_Neji :_ Ma petite fille, te voir ainsi me désespère. Couvre-toi donc un peu plus pour ce soir !

_Hinata :_ Merci, père…

_Tenten :_ Shabadaboo, badakazoom…

_Shikamaru :_ Et Cendrillon se transforma en une magnifique princesse.

_Entre un carrosse, tiré par ce qui ressemble à un cheval._

_Sasuke :_ Princesse, nous allons vous mener au bal.

_Shino :_ Un cheval schizophrène parlant de sa partie arrière…

_Sasuke :_ Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si sa partie avant est aussi loquace qu'une moule ?

_Shino :_ Tsss…

_Iruka :_ Les garçons ! Naruto, on en est où ?

_Naruto (mort de rire) :_ Je sais plus…Ah si ! Tenten c'est à toi !

_Tenten (poussant Hinata dans la charrette… euh le carrosse, pardon) :_ File au bal ! Et rappelle-toi : rentre avant minuit !

_Hinata :_ Oui marraine !

_Le carrosse part, le rideau se ferme. On entend du bruit, des paroles, ainsi que quelques onomatopées que l'on ne citera pas._

_Iruka :_ Vas-y Lee !

_Lee tire sur la corde, le rideau se décroche, recouvrant tout le monde. S'ensuit (bien évidemment) un incroyable bazar. Quelques minutes plus tard._

_Shikamaru :_ Alors… Le bal bat son plein, lorsque l'on annonce l'arrivée d'une nouvelle princesse. A son entrée, toutes et tous se retournent, le prince en tombe fou amoureux dès le premier regard.

_Kiba :_ Je suis le prince, qui est donc cette sublime créature qui enchante ma vue comme l'odeur de rosée du petit matin que le faon venant de naître érafle de son tendre museau ?

_Naruto :_ Non, tu dois juste l'inviter à danser !

_Kiba :_ Ah… Vous dansez ?

_Hinata :_ Avec plaisir !

_Shikamaru :_ Ils dansèrent ainsi toute la soirée. Le roi, ravi de voir son fils trouver l'âme sœur, cherche à se renseigner sur la mystérieuse jeune fille.

_Chouji :_ Mais qui est donc cette douceur sucrée ?

_Shikamaru :_ Mais tout ce bonheur ne pouvait durer, et bientôt les premiers coups de minuit résonnèrent.

_Hinata :_ Pardon, Prince, je dois me sauver !

_Shikamaru :_ le prince essaya bien de la retenir, mais la jeune fille était leste…

_Un pied d'Hinata traverse une planche de l'escalier tordu du château et elle dévale le reste en roulade._

_Shikamaru :_ …enfin, rapide, quoi, tant et si bien que la seule trace de sa présence reste son soulier (et le trou).

_Kiba :_ Je vous retrouverai Princesse !

_Le rideau se… ah ben non, c'est vrai. Des ninjas arrivent, portant des paravents. Les paravents se replient et repartent._

_Shikamaru :_ En effet, dès le lendemain, des enquêteurs furent envoyés aux quatre coins du royaume pour tenter de retrouver la propriétaire de la pantoufle de verre. Ils furent bientôt aux portes de la demeure de Cendrillon.

_Temari :_ Mes filles, apprêtez-vous, vous serez bientôt reines !

_Sakura et Ino :_ Ce sera moi !

_Ino :_ Non mais d'où tu sors grand front ? Iruka-senseï a dit que ce serait moi !

_Sakura :_ Mais t'as rêvé la truie !

_Iruka :_ On s'en fiche puisque de toutes façons ce sera Hinata !

_Ino et Sakura :_ …

_Shikamaru :_ On toque à la porte, apparaissent le commis du roi et un individu cagoulé.

_Lee :_ Bonjour, c'est pour un sondage ! J'apporte le chausson !

_Temari :_ Mais entrez donc !

_Sakura :_ Moi d'abord !

_Shikamaru :_ Mais rien à faire, le pied ne rentrait pas dans la chaussure.

_Lee :_ Aucune importance, vous êtes déjà ma reine !

_Naruto :_ Eh, Gros-Sourcils, ton rôle !

_Ino :_ Hahaha, à moi !

_Shikamaru :_ Là non plus, le soulier n'allait pas.

_Lee :_ N'avez-vous pas d'autres filles ?

_Temari :_ Non.

_Hinata :_ euh… je…

_Temari :_ Vous pouvez donc partir, je ne vous retiens pas.

_Hinata :_ Mais… je… c'est… enfin…

_Shikamaru :_ Le prince, dissimulé sous sa cape, remarqua enfin notre petite Cendrillon, et reconnut en elle sa princesse.

_Kiba :_ Un instant ! J'ordonne qu'on lui fasse essayer la pantoufle !

_Shikamaru :_ Ainsi fut fait, le soulier lui allait à ravir. Le prince, heureux, emmena Cendrillon sur son chev… euh… Pourquoi c'est Akamaru ?

_Iruka :_ Le cheval est puni et boude.

_Naruto :_ En fait des insectes lui sont sortis du nez pour attaquer sa partie arrière, alors celle-ci a roussi les oreilles de la partie avant. Une vraie boucherie.

_Iruka :_ Pas besoin des détails, Naruto. Shikamaru enchaîne.

_Shikamaru :_ Donc les futurs mariés partent en se regardant amoureusement sur le chien blanc géant du prince. Le mariage fut une grande fête, ils vécurent heureux pour toujours. (pause)

_Shikamaru et Iruka :_ Enfin fini !

_Les paravents se déploient, la lumière se rallume dans la salle. Alors que les acteurs et le metteur en scène se rassemblent pour saluer, ils voient le visage des spectateurs, tétanisés sur leurs sièges._

_Tsunade :_ C'est soit totalement génial, soit pire encore que Jiraya dansant Casse-noisettes en collants.

_Kakashi :_ Votons pour la première, alors. La seconde hypothèse me glace le sang.

_Tout le monde se lève et applaudit à tout rompre._


End file.
